Juntando as metades
by Umakaduka
Summary: É uma fic com duas histórias paralelas: Yukio x Shura e Rin x Shiemi. * a sinopse não é muito legal, mas a história é boa, acredite.
1. Chapter 1

– Rápido, quatro olhos medroso !

Shura e Yukio lutavam contra Ghouls e Yukio recarregava sua pistola antes de voltar a atirar.

– Fique calma, Shura-sama.

Shura revirou os olhos e usou sua espada com astúcia e extrema habilidade para acabar com 5 demônios de uma única vez.

– Qual seu problema Yukio ? Você pode acabar com todos eles em segundos e mesmo assim nos faz lutar como malucos.

Yukio desviou o olhar para ela por um momento, sem parar de atirar habilmente nos demônios.

– Deveria me agradecer por isso Shura. É por minha relutância em usar as habilidades de Satã que você consegue manter esse corpo maravilhoso.

– Hahahaha. Isso foi uma cantada, quatro-olhos ?

– Interprete como desejar - falou ele, dando um sorriso torto sem olhar para ela

Shura sorriu também. Em pouco tempo, a dupla conseguiu destruir todos os ghouls restantes. Yukio passou a mão nas costas da parceira, rindo.

–Parabéns novata, se treinar mais um dia vai chegar ao meu nível.

– Você gostaria que fosse verdade, guri. Meus parabéns, você foi ótimo.

Os dois saíram do ferro-velho e abriram a passagem de volta para a Academia Seijuui.

Chegando lá, foram para a sala do diretor mais extravagante do mundo: Mephisto Pheles. Yukio abriu a porta.

– Primeiro as damas, senhorita.

Shura corou. Passou pela porta e disse um obrigada bem baixinho.

– Mephisto, os ghouls foram eliminados.

Sr. Pheles estava sentado em sua cadeira. Girou até que ficasse de frente para os dois jovens exorcistas e apoiou o queixo na mão direita.

– Huuum... muito obrigada meninos. E ah, vocês formam um belo casal.- falou tentado fazer a voz parecer sedutora

– Unf, não somos um casal Mephisto. Com licença.

Shura saiu da sala enfezada, seguida por Yukio, que foi para sua aula de anatomia.

O sol batia bem fraco no orvalho nas plantas do jardim, dando ao lugar uma atmosfera romântica e calma.

– Shiemi, tem certeza que precisa colocar isso ? - perguntou Rin com um olhar desolado

– Tenho sim Rin. Mas fique calmo que o Nii e os outros que vão cuidar do jardin.

Rin fez uma cara de alívio que provocou uma crise de risos na loira.

Nii e os "amigos" ficaram responsáveis pelo jardim que fora da avó da menina, quem ela tanto estimava. Os dois jovens então deitaram-se na grama um ao lado do outro e fitaram o céu.

– Rin, olha ! Aquela nuvem não parece um pássaro ?

– Pff. Não Shiemi, parece uma borboleta, olha lá .

Rin e Shiemi ficaram olhando o céu e brincando com o formato das nuvens até ele sentir o celular vibrar no bolso. Pegou o aparelho e arregalou os olhos.

– AAAHHHH, CORRE SHIEMIIII, ESTAMOS ATRASADOS PARA A AULA DO PROFESSOR NOVO !

Os dois levantaram e correram como se não houvesse amanhã em direção à sala de aula.

Ambos chegaram na sala arfando, mas pelo menos chegaram na hora. O professor chegou poucos minutos depois de eles terem sentado em seus lugares, juntos na primeira fileira, perto de Izumo.

– Chegamos na hora, Rin. Ainda bem que tinha seu despertador.

– Éé. Yukio me mataria se chegássemos atrasados.

Não conversaram até o final da aula, quando ela voltou para o armazém e ele para seu dormitório.

Os gêmeos Okumura, agora ambos com seus poderes de filhos de Satã despertados, voltaram para o dormitório depois de um dia exaustivo. Rin se jogou na cama, espalhando-se nela de qualquer jeito. Yukio tirou o sobretudo e sentou-se na escrivaninha para estudar o assunto do seu curso de medicina.

– Nii- san, saia dessa cama e estude. - falou Yukio

Rin revirou os olhos.

–Para que, quatro olhos ? Estou cansado.

– Cansado de que ? De ficar olhando as nuvens com a Shiemi ?

Rin ficou com as bochechas escarlate. Revirou os olhos novamente e levantou da cama.

– Ok, nerd. Você me convenceu a abrir esses livros chatos e fazer esse maldito dever.

Rin teve que entrar no curso normal da Academia Seijuui e escolheu medicina, uma área na qual mostrou-se tão bom quanto em culinária.

Os gêmeos estavam fazendo seus deveres de anatomia, apesar de Rin estar completamente disperso e mal prestando atenção no que estava fazendo.

–Yukio... o que você acha da Shiemi ?

Yukio sequer desviou o olhar da folha a sua frente.

– Ela é uma ótima menina, responsável, cuidadosa e esforçada.

Rin parou para pensar e colocou a mão no queixo. Seu irmão falou antes que pudesse organizar os pensamentos.

– Exatamente o que você precisa para você, nii-san.

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Yukio. Não estou pensando em namorar ela ou algo assim. - Rin falou gritando, o que fez o irmão estourar em risadas

– Sei, sei...

Apesar de estar concentrado no dever, uma parte do cérebro de Yukio não podia deixar de pensar em seu momento com Shura. **" Isso foi uma cantada, quatro-olhos ?" " será que foi uma cantada ? nem eu mesmo sei..." " vocês formam um belo casal..." "será?"** Yukio queria organizar sua mente e coração, mas talvez não pudesse fazer isso sozinho e seu medo de se abrir com algúem, até mesmo com seu irmão, complicaria tudo. Respirou fundo e desviou o olhar do papel.

– Rin...

– Que foi, nii-san ?

– O que... o que você acha da Shura-sama ?

Rin virou a cabeça lentamente. Estava com a boca aberta e com os olhos arregalados.

– NII-SAN, VOCÊ TÁ AFIM DA SHURA ?

Foi a vez de Yukio ficar com as bochechas escarlate.

– Err...eu não...não, claro que não.

Rin levantou da cadeira e começou a dançar no quarto e cantarolar.

– NII-SAN TÁ APAIXONADO, NII-SAN TÁ APAIXONAAAAAAAAAAADO.

Yukio colocou o rosto nas mãos e estava se arrependendo de ter falado qualquer coisa ao irmão. Mas o que fazer ? Era em quem podia confiar.

– Rin, pelo amor de Deus, cala a boca e senta para fazer o dever.

– Claaaaro, xonadinho. Pode deixar que vou esconder esse seu segredo - e deu uma piscadela para o irmão.

– Não estou apaixonado por ela. E não tente desviar a conversa da sua amada Shiemi, engraçadinho. Pode deixar que seu relacionamento ficará em segredo, só não faça nada nas salas ou na minha cama.

– Gaaah, CALA A BOCA YUKIOOO, ELA NÃO É MINHA NAMORADA.

– Claro que não...magiiina. Você fica todo nervosinho como se não quisesse que ninguém descobrisse.

Rin dilacerou Yukio com os olhos e voltou a virar lentamente para seu dever. Yukio ria , apesar de ainda estar pensando no que Mephisto e Rin falaram. **" um casal ? nunca pensei nisso antes..."**


	2. Chapter 2

O despertador tocou como sempre e Yukio acordou com o barulho irritante da máquina ao seu lado. O aparelho indicava que eram 6h da manhã. Esfregou os olhos, tateou o criado mudo a procura dos seus óculos, colocou-os e se preparou para chamar o irmão.

– Peraí... Rin não está aqui ? – ele olhou para a cama do irmão desconfiado.

Ele se dirigiu à janela e abriu a cortina com força. O céu estava muito claro e o sol já havia se levantado ao que parecia um longo tempo. Suas sobrancelhas já estavam erguidas e o coração palpitando. Correu para a gaveta do criado mudo e pegou seu celular.

– AI MEU DEUS, 9H DA MANHÃ ? RIN SEU DESGRAÇADO, VOCÊ ATRASOU MEU RELÓGIO. – Yukio gritava sem nem pensar em qualquer possível ouvinte para seu ataque de fúria.

O gêmeo mais novo correu pegando suas roupas com o rosto vermelho de raiva, abriu a porta e correu como nunca para a cozinha tentar comer alguma coisa antes de ir dar sua aula, que começaria em 10 minutos.

Chegou na cozinha sem fôlego ainda com a gravata na mão e com o cabelo desgrenhado.

– Ukobach, por favor, me diga que tem comida para mim ?– perguntou o menino aflito e com cara de desespero - Rááááápido

O demônio balançou a cabeça positivamente e correu para dar-lhe algo de café da manhã, percebendo a aflição extrema do menino. Yukio pegou o prato com pressa e sentou- se na cadeira tão rápido que, se não tivesse reflexos bons, a teria derrubado. Ele estava praticamente engolindo o prato quando uma silhueta, muito bem avantajada, apareceu do lado de fora do mini-refeitório. Era Shura.

– O...que...você...está...fazendo...aqui...Shura-sama ? – perguntou ele entre as colheradas*

Ela deu um sorriso sarcástico.

– Deveria ser mais agradecido, garoto. Você não costuma se atrasar e, como já faltavam 15 minutos e nada de você aparecer, presumi que tinha morrido e vim pegar seu corpo para um enterro digno.

Yukio não estava com espaço para pensar se aquilo tinha alguma mensagem subliminar, uma confissão de preocupação com ele.

– A-arigatou.

Ela se aproximou dele com o passo lento e sentou na cadeira ao lado dele, olhando-o fixamente com uma expressão de deboche.

– Tsc tsc, ainda não colocou essa gravata Yukio ? – falou com doçura, apesar de sua expressão não passar tal doçura da sua voz

– O infeliz do meu irmão atrasou meu relógio e não tive tempo para colocá-la. – respondeu enquanto limpava a boca com um guardanapo

– Me dê aqui esse pedaço de pano que eu coloco para você. – e estendeu a mão para ele.

– Sei fazer isso sozinho.

– Claro que sabe guri, mas se eu colocar sua gravata você poderá arrumar os cabelos e ganhará tempo.

Ele desistiu de argumentar, obviamente perderia. Estendeu a mão e entregou a gravata à ruiva. Ela pegou a gravata listrada, passou a mão para deixá-la lisa e passou pelo pescoço do garoto. Quando fez isso, puxou-o em sua direção, fazendo com que o tronco do moreno chocasse com seus seios, fazendo-o corar bastante.

– Sh-Shura, o que está fazendo ? - perguntou olhando nos olhos lilases dela.

Ela chegou sua boca perto do ouvido dele,encostando levemente os lábios frios .

– Fazendo você corar. Já se olhou no espelho assim ? Fica kawaii. Parece uma criança.

Afastou seus lábios da orelha de Yukio, que estava com as bochechas vermelhas como um tomate e totalmente em brasas. Ela soltou uma risada alta, que mais parecia um tocar de sinos. A gravata tinha ficado impecável no final das contas.

– Acorde Yukio. Você tem uma aula para dar garoto.

Ele voltou à realidade, olhou para o relógio e correu desesperado mais uma vez, deixando a ruiva ainda no mini refeitório. Ela ficou fitando a porta por onde Yukio tinha saído com cara de boba, lembrando do rosto dele corado e do calor do corpo do menino demônio no seu.

**" É Shiro, parabéns por ele. É um menino fantástico e tão, tão lindo."**

Rin acordou com a luz do sol vinda de uma pequena fresta na sua cortina. "É hoje que meu plano vai dar certo". Ele esfregou os olhos, esticou os braços e sentou-se na cama, com o braço nas costas. Olhou para o irmão gêmeo que dormia na cama do outro lado do quarto e deu um sorriso de diabólico de ponta a ponta. Levantou fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, colocou a farda da Academia Seijuui, pegou Kurikara e colocou-a nas costas e saiu do quarto na ponta dos pés, parando para olhar se o irmão ainda estava em um sono relativamente profundo.

Assim que passou pela porta do quarto, foi correndo para o mini refeitório que havia no dormitório dos meninos, o qual dividia com Yukio e também era usado para eventuais treinamentos.

– Booooom dia Ukobach. Tudo bom ? – falou com um ótimo humor

O demônio sorriu e afirmou com um movimento da cabeça. Pegou um prato para o garoto e colocou uma comida que exalava um cheiro ótimo.

– Hey Ukobach, mais tarde meu irmão vai chegar aqui correndo como um maluco, então não fique com raiva se ele for um pouquinho rude, está bem ?

Mais uma vez ele fez que sim. Rin levou sua bandeja para a mesa, sentou na cadeira e comeu seu café da manhã ainda com o sorriso diabólico. Comeu lentamente, sem se preocupar com o tempo, considerando que teve que acordar cedo para que seu plano não falhasse. Terminou a refeição e levou a bandeja para a bancada da cozinha.

–Arigatou Ukobach !

Acenou em despedida para o demônio e saiu. Quando passou pela porta percebeu que estava tudo muito silencioso. "Tudo como planejado."

Saiu do dormitório e abriu a passagem para a Academia Seijuui, freqüentada por ele e seu irmão gêmeo, que na verdade era um o cordão de Kurikara e foi andando pelo corredor da ala de Exorcistas. A sala ainda não estava aberta, então encostou as costas e o pé na coluna ao lado e fechou os olhos.

Passaram-se uns 5 minutos quando Rin ouviu o som de passos correndo.**"Droga,não me diga que ele descobriu antes da hora ?!"** Abriu os olhos e suspirou de alívio quando viu que era só Shiemi. A loira corria de um jeito engraçado, talvez ainda não tivesse se acostumado com o uniforme. Mas quem verdadeiramente não se acostumada com ele era Rin, que não conseguia deixar de corar quando via a camisa branca deixando transparecer os seios fartos da menina e a saia mostrar suas coxas. Ele olhou para baixo, com as bochechas queimando.

**"- Para de olhar para ela assim Rin."** – pensou como uma ordem

Como Shiemi corria olhando para baixo, não viu Rin na frente e esbarrou com força no menino, fazendo-o cair e ficar em baixo de seu corpo. Quando ela levantou o rosto, percebeu os olhos azuis do moreno olhando-a com surpresa, mas sem nenhum vestígio de raiva. Ela corou. Uma mecha loira caiu em seu rosto como impacto, ficando na frente dos seus olhos. Rin levantou a mão com cuidado, pegou a mecha e colocou em seu lugar.

– Nunca deixe seu cabelo assim. Seus olhos são lindos e não gostaria de não poder admirá-los –Rin falou sem pensar enquanto a segurava pelos cotovelos enquanto ajudava a se levantar.

Ambos estavam com as bochechas queimando. Os dois encostaram na parede enquanto esperavam o resto da turma chegar e a sala ser aberta, o que demoraria se seu plano fosse bem-sucedido.

A noite já tinha chegado e as estrelas brilhavam visivelmente. Yukio Okumura já estava no dormitório, sentado na cama e com as luzes apagadas esperando por seu irmão. A porta fez um rangido baixo, mas audível no silêncio em que estavam. Ele se levantou e passou hábil e silenciosamente para ficar atrás de quem entreva. Rin acendeu a luz do quarto, viu tudo vazio e falou um Yes! Bem baixinho. A próxima coisa que sentiu foi uma paulada na parte de trás da sua cabeça.

– VOCÊ É IDIOTA, RIN ?

O gêmeo mais velho pulou e virou para trás, esfregando a mão no lugar da pancada. Apesar da surpresa, não conseguiu conter o ataque de riso, que acabou por deixá-lo sem fôlego.

– HAHAHAHAHAHA BEM FEITO, QUATRO-OLHOS.

Yukio voltou a dar pauladas no irmão em qualquer lugar que estivesse ao seu alcance.

– Eu. tinha. uma. maldita. aula. para. dar. .

Rin sentou na cama, protegendo-se com as mãos dos ataques do irmão.

– Se acalme Yukiooo. Admita que foi divertido.

– Não, não foi – falou o irmão com a expressão séria

Rin fez um bico.

–Foi sim, bestão.

Yukio o olhou de canto de olho.

– Para que você fez isso, Rin ? Pretendia ter um encontro secreto com a Moriyama- san ?

Rin riu, mas lembrou de como a menina caiu em cima dele e como corou quando falou que seus olhos eram lindos. O garoto corou e parou de rir.

– Nii-san, você é tão previsível. Não precisava me atrasar assim, baka. Mas como você fez isso, terá revanche, acredite.

Conhecendo bem o irmão, Rin sabia que a revanche seria real. Foi tomar seu banho com toda a cautela do mundo, tentando evitar ataques surpresa. Logo depois dele, foi Yukio, sendo cauteloso do mesmo jeito.

Rin se deitou, pensando nos olhos e no rosto de Shiemi. Yukio quase perdeu a noção do tempo no banho, pensando na atitude de Shura na manhã do mesmo dia. **"Fazendo você corar. Já se olhou no espelho assim ? Fica kawaii. Parece uma criança."**Sentiu o coração acelerar, tentando identificar o sentimento.


	3. Chapter 3

A fala de Shura passou a noite ecoando na cabeça de Yukio, sem deixá-lo dormir direito. Seus pensamentos estavam tão desorganizados quanto seus sentimentos. Não tinha certeza se realmente amava ela ou se era apenas confusão da puberdade, se realmente sentia algo mais ou só estava confundindo um sentimento de amizade.

Ele já estava acordado na hora do nascer do sol. Era uma oportunidade de ouro para se vingar do irmão gêmeo, mas sua cabeça estava confusa demais para pensar em algum plano brilhante o suficiente para ser chamado de vingança. Queria ver Shura, mas com certeza não teria uma desculpa lógica para aparecer em seu dormitório às 4h da manhã.

Levantou-se da cama e, para passar o tempo, foi tomar um banho demorado e relaxante para esvaziar a cabeça. Trocou de roupa, recarregou as armas e foi tomar café. Comeu muito lentamente, mesmo que não sentisse o gosto de absolutamente nada. Finalmente olhou o relógio e estava na hora de ir para a sala de aula revisar a aula que daria daqui a pouco.

Começou a aula.

– Bom dia turma !

Rin o olhou desconfiado, mas pouco importava. Começou a explicar o assunto mais tedioso do ano, que tinha por única função mantê-lo ocupado. A aula logo depois da sua era dada por Shura, o que também era um motivo de felicidade.

Acabou a aula e o coração do moreno se encheu de esperança. Mephisto entrou, ou melhor, invadiu a sala para dar um aviso.

– Queeeridos alunos. A professora de vocês está doente e não pode vir. Estão liberados.

Já estava de saída quando Yukio o abordou.

– O que a professora Shura tem, Mephisto ?

Sr. Pheles o olhou com malícia.

– Huuum, preocupado com a namorada ? haha – deu dois tapinhas na bochecha do menino – não sei o que ela tem, só que não está bem. Seja um bom namorado e vá vê-la.

E saiu rindo de si mesmo. **" Ela não é minha namorada... claro que estou preocupado com minha ****_colega_**** ." **Pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala rumo ao dormitório da ruiva.

Passou pelos imensos corredores da Academia Seijuui até chegar na ala do dormitório dos professores ( claro que não incluía o seu, pois era vigia do irmão). Não foi difícil encontrar o dela: era o que tinha a porta preta com riscos vermelhos. Típico de Shura.

Ele passou todo o caminho, que era relativamente longo, debatendo tudo que sentia. "Malditos hormônios que acabam com minha sanidade".

Parou por um momento na frente da porta, respirou fundo e bateu.

– Quem é ? – a voz dela estava mais rouca que o de costume

– Sou eu, Yukio.

Fez-se silêncio e, pouco depois, a porta foi aberta. Ela estava com os cabelos soltos e desgrenhados, o rosto inchado de ficar apoiado no travesseiro e usava uma calça de moletom puída, apesar de continuar com seu biquíni habitual.

Antes que algum deles pudesse falar, ela saiu correndo com a mão na boca, deixando-o perplexo na porta. Ele então a seguiu até o banheiro. Segurou seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e afagou suas costas enquanto ela vomitava.

– Obrigada, quatro-olhos !- falou enquanto respirava ofegante.

Ele pegou um elástico no bolso e prendeu os longos cabelos ruivos dela.

– Disponha. Vá se deitar enquanto pego um copo de água. Vai se sentir melhor...

Ela foi deitar-se e ele foi para a cozinha pegar a água, o que fez com considerável rapidez. Foi para o quarto dela e sentou na beira da cama, entregando-lhe o copo.

– Por que está fazendo isso, garoto ?

Yukio olhou para baixo.

– Isso importa ?

Ela riu e deu um beijo na testa do garoto, fazendo-o corar. Era, talvez, seu melhor passatempo: deixá-lo envergonhado.

Ele colocou o copo no criado mudo e a encarou com clara preocupação.

– Shura, o que está sentindo exatamente ?

– Febre, enjôo e dor de cabeça.

– Hum...você pode estar grávida – ele riu

Ela revirou os olhos.

–Claro que não Yukio. O pai dos meus filhos ainda não tem idade para casar.

Ele a olhou com surpresa. O olhar dela confirmava seu entendimento. **"isso definitivamente foi uma cantada"**. Sem plena consciência de seus movimentos, ele foi aproximando seu rosto do dela, mas quando deu por si, afastou-se novamente.

– Você tem que parar de ser medroso, quatro-olhos.

Passou a mão pela nuca dele e puxou-o para si, dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Yukio correspondeu ao beijo, que foi se tornando cada vez mais urgente. Nenhum dos dois percebeu, mas ele já estava deitado na cama com o corpo sobre o dela.

RIn acordou com o sol batendo no rosto e a cabeça latejando depois da batalha mental que travou com ele mesmo. Ao menos chegou à uma conclusão: definitivamente estava afim de Shiemi. Não sabia se a amava ou era só uma paixonite que ainda ia chegar ao estado crítico, mas tinha que fazer algo em relação a isso. Sentou na cama, coçou os olhos com as costas das mãos e bocejou. Não esperava encontrar Yukio na cama. O irmão parecia tão absorto em pensamentos quanto ele próprio na noite anterior. "Esse quatro-olhos tá tentando dar em cima de Shura, tenho certeza" . Levantou da cama e foi se trocar.

Ainda era relativamente cedo, mas foi rápido para o refeitório comer alguma coisa. Queria falar com Shiemi antes que as pessoas chegassem na sala, não era algo que fosse dividir com mais gente, principalmente sabendo que ela tinha uma certa queda pelo seu irmão gêmeo mais novo.

– Bom dia Ukobach.

Pegou a comida e foi para a mesa. Pelas migalhas, Yukio já tinha passado por aqui. " Ela gosta de flores, então eu deveria dar algum buquê ou sei lá... mas não é exatamente um , não sei o que fazer " Comeu sem sentir o gosto e mal percebeu que a comida já havia acabado e ele continuava procurando-a.

Levou a bandeja para o balcão e deu um tchau apressado para o demônio cozinheiro e saiu pensando no que faria. Obviamente não havia tempo para comprar mais nada, levou mais tempo divagando que esperava e já era hora de ir para a sala esperar a loira. Agora que estava sem nada mesmo, era melhor correr antes que o resto chegasse. Apressou o passo e chegou lá antes de todos.

Ao ouvir o barulho de passos, virou o rosto esperançoso. A saia curta rosa balançava com a corrida. Ele se proibiu de olhar mais para cima enquanto ela corria. Dessa vez ela olhava para frente, então parou antes que pudesse se esbarrar nele novamente.

– Bom dia Rin. – ela falou sorrindo

– Bom dia Shiemi – falou ele com empolgação.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio e ele procurava coragem para dar o impulso na conversa que passou a noite debatendo consigo mesmo.

– Er...Shiemi.

Ela olhou-o com os grandes olhos verdes cheios de curiosidade.

– Eu queria falar uma coisa muito importante com você, mas não sei como fazer isso.

Ela segurou as mãos dele entre as suas e olhou-o nos olhos.

– Normalmente as pessoas começam do começo, sabe ?

Os dois riram.

– Não sei como ser menos direto, então vamos lá. Shiemi, eu realmente gosto muito de você. Quero dizer, mais que uma simples amiga. Eu quero ficar com você. Quero muito.

Ele afagou a bochecha macia dela esperando por uma resposta.

– Rin...

Ele abaixou a cabeça. " Que maravilha...vou levar um fora lindo agora". Ela levantou o queixo dele, seu rosto mais lindo que nunca e tomado por uma inocência fantástica.

– Achei que nunca faria isso, estava perdendo as esperanças.

Ele arregalou os olhos e o coração disparou. Não conteve o sorriso e aproximou o rosto do dele com o máximo de cautela possível. Ambos não tinham nenhuma experiência com relacionamentos amorosos. Ela colocou as mãos no peito dele, impurrando-o.

– Não Rin.

Ele ficou surpreso, para não dizer chocado. Ela apressou-se em explicar.

– Não sei você, mas esse seria meu primeiro beijo. Quero que seja especial.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Compreendia totalmente ela, também queria algo especial, mas a alegria momentânea quase foi mais forte.

– Concordo com você. Me encontre amanhã de tarde no jardim na frente da ala H e terá uma surpresa.

"Pra que você falou isso, idiota ? Você não tem nada pronto." Ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele e ambos ficaram lá daquele jeito até que o resto da Tuma chegasse, não sem rir da expressão chocada de todos quando viram o casal mais novo da Academia Seijuui.

Rin estava nas nuvens com seu novo namoro com Shiemi quando se dirigiu ao dormitório que dividia com o irmão. Não percebeu nada diferente até que tinha tirado a camisa e ouviu uma tossida vinda de trás dele. Virou-se e caiu no chão de tão surpreso.

– Mas que merda é essa ? Desde quando... AAAAAAAA YUKIOOOOO, EU SABIA.

Yukio e Shura estavam dividindo a cama do gêmeo mais novo e vendo filme. Não estavam exatamente abraçados, mas próximos o suficiente para seus corpos se tocarem.

– Calma nii-san. Shura passou mal hoje e não achei bom ela ficar sozinha no dormitório sem condições de se defender bem.

Yukio falou enquanto Shura ria.

– Aaaaaah sei, aham. Por favor, me diga que não aconteceu nada nessa cama, senão vou vomitar.

Yukio o olhou sério.

– Ao menos um pouco de respeito, nii-san. Não aconteceu absolutamente nada.

Shura interrompeu.

–Nada além de beijos ardentes.

Yukio ficou escarlate e ela explodiu em risadas. Rin arregalou os olhos.

– NII-SAN, EU SABIIIIIIIIIIIIIA. HAHAHAHA EU DISSE QUE VOCÊ IA TRAÇAR A SHURA. Mas ainda é chato, agora não sou o único daqui que está namorando.

Shura arregalou os olhos e sentou na cama num átimo.

– Você está namorando Rin ? Contra quem ?

Ele fez bico para a nova cunhada.

– Hey, eu não sou tão ruim assim, ok ?

– Tá, tá, tanto faz. Meu pequeno tá namorando com quem ?

– Pequeno ? Você está maluca, Shura ? Tá chamando seu namorado de pequeno também ? - ele corou

Shura revirou os olhos e passou a mão na bochecha de Yukio.

– Tanto faz, garoto. Só responda a maldita pergunta. Tá namorando com quem ?

Ele ficou vermelho e falou baixinho, com a cabeça para baixo.

– Com a Shiemi.

Ela pulou da cama e correu para a frente de Rin e apertou suas bochechas.

– OWWWWN, RIN TÁ NAMORANDO. Guri, eu pensei que você ficaria solteiro até os 18 anos.

Ele a olhou com os olhos apertados.

– O que merda você quer dizer com isso, baka ?

Ela riu.

– Nada, guri,nada.

Voltou para a cama de Yukio e deitou-se ao seu lado, mas dessa vez ele a abraçou pela cintura e beijou seu pescoço.

– Cara, parem com isso. Ao menos na minha frente.

Eles se beijaram novamente, só para provocar Rin. Ele foi deitar.

–Vou dormir agora. Se houver algum barulho anormal de coisas indecentes aqui, eu juro que uso a Kurikara para capar esse quatro-olhos e calar a boca de vocês. Boa noite. - Shura e Yukio riram alto

Virou para a parede e foi dormir, pensando em Shiemi. "Minha namorada." Ele pensava nisso explodindo de felicidade.

Yukio e Shura tiveram uma tarde fantástica depois que ele tomo coragem e pediu-a em namoro,depois de ela ter beijado-o. Ela aceitou, claro. Ele achou melhor levá-la para seu quarto, pois a proteção de Mephisto nem sempre era confiável e ela não estava em condições de se defender caso precisasse. E claro, ele queria ficar perto dela.

Ele tinha pego no sono abraçado à ruiva. Ela virou-se para ele e lhe deu um selinho, pegando no sono logo em seguida. Os dois irmãos agora tinham uma namorada. E conseguiram isso no mesmo dia.


End file.
